The Legend Of Minecraft
by Nightclaw21
Summary: There were always one that thought he was alone, And his name was Krumie. But after a mysterious Jungle fire, Will he find a new home, Or maybe a friend or two? rated T for Language...DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT GET IN YOUR HEADS!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: New __Beginnings_

_October 2nd, 4023, Minecraftia_

**Yay! New book! You know what that means... Reviews and questions EVERYWHERE! I am so happy that I get to type a story and all that, but I am not happy because this is such a short chapter****. ****Yah... is more of a prologue/chapter so Enjoy! ( ME DON'T OWN MINECRAFT!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I ran home and shut the door " Whoa, that was scary." My chest hurt like it exploded. My name is Krumie, I live here. I'm probably the only one here after the Apocalypse also known as, The Forgotten War. I'm wearing a dark-blue shirt, with some jeans and an Amulet. The Amulet looked like a necklace, but cooler. It had purple with Gold inside of it.

I looked behind me, the Skeleton was trying to reach me, He broke the door and aimed his bow at me, targeting my face. I dodged the first arrow and it hit the wall. I got my iron sword and rolled next to him and sliced his skull. The bones scattered, leaving me most arrows but no bow. I didn't really care. I'm not that good with bows anyways. I made a new door and went to my room.

I had a huge Enchantment table and a bookshelf, two furnaces, one crafting table ( I have six more in a chest,) and a king sized bed. I liked my room, it was classy. I also have a horse, Niko, but she's a runner, I take her on a daily route every other day but when I'm not around, I can hear her Huffing and panting where ever im at. I jumped on my bed and picked a book.

_The Others_

_By:__ Shadow _

_Illustration__: __Shadow_

_Chapter 1 : Above Minecraftia_

_Above this world, there is a God, the person that made our fantastic world and the Universe. He had a brother and a close friend. His name was Notch. His brother's name was Jermone. Jermone was a person that was first brought into this world, he didn't suffer, Notch cared for him along his journey to find other Users. He found The first user, Herobrine. _

_Notch didn't know about this ' Herobrine' until he saw him in _real _life. He had Eye color then, there were like a blue-jay's eyes. They became great_ _friends, until World war Z came upon them. Notch found out that Herobrine had spawned monsters in to the world to destroy the users. The mobs won the war 7 years of fighting. Notch was angry at Herobrine, so Jermone banished him from the Overworld into The minecraft Hell, The Nether. Herobrine came up with a plan to go in and out of the Nether_, _he made a portal- a transporting system._

_The first person to use this portal, was Jermone. He found alot about the Nether, I had no time or day, It was all red. Herobrine made a kingdom in the Nether. He called it the Nether rack. He made such experiments as Zombie Pigmen and Blazes._

_Jermone declared war among the Nether. They Fought until Herobrine made him go back by telling him That Notch Is in lots of trouble. He beat Jermone, killing him and taking his royalty. He took the spot and became king of The Neather. Notch fought Herobrine before he could take The Aither. Herobrine was known as A Glitch- a Person that cannot get out of the game, a virus, dies with the game when destroyed..._

_**Note- Jermone is a made up character, not the youtuber.**_

I stopped right there and put my bookmark. I didn't even know that I was really tired. I turned of the light and fell asleep.

I herd cackling and falling trees. Probably just my imagination. I got up when it happened again. I went outside, There was a fire! It was blazing across the bushes and falling trees were coming upon my house I knew i didn't had time to waste, I quickly got an Enderchest and put all of my stuff that I couldn't afford to lose in it. I had and extra one for transporting. I grabbed the book that I couldn't understand in my bag and ran out. had my pickaxe and some knives, an extra furnace, crafting table, and food.

I was about 50 yards away when I heard a huge explosion. I turned around and stopped in my tracks. My house collapsed as a tree fell on it, Wait is it... glowing? The fire glowed and a huge bubble of fire came up and showed a face. " Go Krumie, Run, You'll find something..." It dispersed as i ran even faster.

I was out of breath when i came across the Southern-side Jungle. It had lots of cows and Ocolet's everywhere! I saw a torch in a tree and climbed it. I saw a trapdoor, someone was already living here. I went through the kitchen into a room, I was jumped by a thing with Jet black arms and legs It bit me and scratched me on the leg. " AHH!" The blood gushed out and made a pool of blood. I got my knife and sliced the things arm. It fell back as I did. I hit the wall and wish i hadn't. Chest came tumbling down and black with red mixed when I blacked out.

**So... How did you like it? Interesting? Plz review and fav! I'll put OC's After chapter 6. Yes, i have it all planned out. I know I know, maybe a couple of mistakes here. Maybe I'll bring my brothers in this... But later. BYE! (Also, might put next Chappie on Christmas Eve or so...) Sorry for the Short chapter, told you, Prologue/Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Horses_

_October 3rd, 4023, Southernside Jungle_

**Wow, Another chapter... so quickly. I hope you all Review and fav! ( Rated T for strong and Abusive language) Have fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes to reavel a room simaler to from what I blacked out from. Suddenly I felt pain, a strong pain in my head. I smacked it and landed face first into a pillow as I screamed.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" The pain was unbearable. I looked at my leg. All patched up, and healed. I got up and tried to walk, my knees buckled and I collapsed. Wait...what that smell? I crawled to the door and opened it a bit. I saw a... A User! An actual User! He had the same colored pants as me, and the shirt, just with black hair and shoes. I noteced the Amulet, Same as mine but different colors.

I think It's time to meet this... person... I walked outside of my door, well at least tried to, and our eyes met. " Well, It's nice to meet you, my name is Jack." I shook his hand. " Krumie, So you live her- AHHHHH!"

The same thing that attacked me pinned my down again. I felt like Dasjia Voo. I got to see him a little closer, It had huge sharp teeth, with long claws like an Oclets, but bigger, and he had very...soft...hair like a sheep. He licked my face, making it hard to breath and hear, I saw his eyes, they were Amber and... ADORABLE!

" Snowy! Get off of him!" Jack picked him up and helped me get up. " sorry, he gets a little two excited around people." I looked at the dog. _ Snowy... where do i know that name from?_ Snowy barked and sat next to the table. Jack gave me a plate of food. " Hungry?" I looked at the food, Iv'e haven't eaten in a _while_! " Starving."

We ate, talking about eachothers past while enjoying our food.

" So, you lived in the outer terretory? Where the war broke out?"

" Yah. I didn't find it, my mother did."

" Where is she?"

" I have no Idea. I ran away that year. I don't know why, but I remember building another house."

" Oh. Sorry if i offended you."

" Nah, im not." We continued eating. I liked this guy, he's not an asshole like other people if I broke into there house. _ Should I apolagize? Yah, i really should. I still feel like shit though for doing that._ " Hey Jack?"

" What's up?"

" Im sorry,I didn't mean to come into your house like that. I feel like a dick."

He laughed. " I didn't know that you were in here until I went in my room. You looked funny, Sprawled all over the floor!" He broke out laughing. I felt embaresed as my face turned hot. He stopped laughing and looked at me. I smiled werly and kept eating.

" I was thinking about getting us horses, do you have one?"

_Niko! Oh Notch, please keep her safe! _" I did... But she ran after the fire." I coulden't help but look at his Amulet. Is he related or somthing? _Is he a relitive? If he was, He would of had my skills.. Does he? _" Where did you get that Amulet? I have one to."

" Oh, My mother gave it to me before i left. I had a feeling that someone was hunting it down. Who know's why! I was like, 12!"

My mother gave it to me when I was 12. I ignored it. " So, do you want to still get horses? My leg is feeling better." I kinda wanted to look around the place. He nodded his head as we put our plates away. " Lets get prepared."

It was midday when we left. We hit fallen trees and ashes as we stopped where my former house was. " So this is your house?" He had a hint of Symthony in his voice. " Yah, that was the horses pen." I pointed to the burnt and fallen woodplanks and fences. "wanna look around?" I sugested.

" Sure, but we should go around, there's brambles every where on here." So we went around, avoiding fallen trees and thick brambles with some ashes. When we got to the old door of my house, I remembered the book that I was reading. I saw half of my house still up but unstabled._ If i could only get the book... No Krumie, I'll be buried alive. But it was so intresting."_

I coulden't help it. " Jack, I'll be right back. stay around."

He nodded his head and walked to the trees. I stepped on glass and broken bits of bark. I made it to my room, the only thing standing. I went under the roof, cautious and surroundingful. I saw the book, still in one piece! I grabed it and walked out and sighed.

" Wow... I can't beleve I found it! Hey Jack-" The ground started to cumble beaneth me. " Oh shit." I ran but triped on a stick. I fell at least a good 7 blocks down, Taking most of my health. " Ohh... Ow..*Cough cough* that was painful. Oh Notch... Jack.. Jack!" I heard no reply. I wasn't injred, just out of sort for the moment. I looked around, Only stone and coal. " Jack! Jack Im in trouble! Jack!" I cried again. No answer.

" Where the Neather am I?" I tried to find a way out. I coulden't climb out of the hole I fell in.

_Krumie... Krumie could you hear me? Krumie, Look at the coal, then your suplies..._ I Looked around. " Who are you? Where's Jack?" _He's in trouble, you need to get out of here, look in your suplies, Mine the coal... It will help you._ I folowed the orders and mined. I got 12 pieces of coal when the voice came again, but deeper. _ Krumie! Night Is coming! Hurry make torches!_ I obayed and lit one up. I looked around. I saw a stone pickaxe and shovel. I grabed it and mined my way up, making stairs. The dirt came into view and I dug it with my shovel.

_Congragulations Krumie, You survived. Now find Jack. He's being hunted down. _" Thank you!" I ran towrds the trees and past the bushes, getting my stone sword out when i saw the clearing. Jack was walking back, not noticing the cliff behind him while his eyes were fixed on the Zombies and Skeletons that were laughing at his actions. " What a pity," one of them said. " we have to watch you die while your friend is trapped in a ditch."

Fury came upon me. I leaped on one of them, taking all of them by surprise. I killed the Zombie and Ran to Jack. " Are you alright?"

He nodded, to bleak to speak. " Kr- Krumie..."

" What?" He pointed behind me. I tuned around and swung at a skeleton, the bones shattering. I felt somthing grab my hands and puting them back as I trembled.

The Zombie held me whispering in my ear, " It's so sad, we watched your mother die all together."

I gasped. So the Mobs killed my mother! I screamed in agony and moved franticly. The Skeleton Across me grabed Jack and held him across the cliff

" AHHHH!" Jack moved as much as he could, but coulden't get out of the Skeletons grasp.

" Well Well Well, I haven't seen you in a long time, Krumie. You've gotten so big." A Spider came up to me, nodding his head in approval. " What do you want from us?!" I screamed. The spider ignored my question. "The real Question is, Were's the amulet?" I stopped moving. Why did he want the Amulet? _Is that what they wanted me for?_

_Krumie... Use your Amulet, It will give you power. Just think real hard..._ The voice dissapeared. Jack was Crying for his life right now.

" Please I'll do anything! Please let us go!"

I started to tear up. i didn't want to see the first person I saw in my whole life die so quickly! I thought about every thing that the Mobs have said to me.

My Amulet glowed and I felt A new energy. I kicked the Zombie in the stomach and he let go. I got my Stone sword and sliced his neck. He died instantly. The Other Zombies tried to capture me, but they were no chance. I sliced through them and reached Jack, He was on the ground, A pool of blood coming from his stomach. I tried to think of what could of happened. I turned him, He was bit in the arm and the stomach by the Zombies.

_Look around Krumie... What do you see?_ I Looked around, Horses! Two of them! " I see horses."_ Good Krumie, Go, get Jack and go home, More are coming. _I got on one of the horses and went off, Jack on my side.

All I could think of Is Jack. _Will he live? Or do I have to kill him in his afterlife?_

**OH MAN, THAT WAS SO F****** DIFFICULT! It took me Two days to write this Chapter. I have now taken request by people on fanfiction for drawings. If you all want, PM me and Your drawing will come as soon as possible. NO, I DO NOT DO HUMANS! sorry, there to hard, any thing else will be fine. Thank you, and HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! THX!~ night**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Diffrent worlds_

_October 3rd, 4023, Southernside Jungle_

**Now... we shall move on to da next chapter. Oh..I have a DA account, so can you all check it out? I have lots of drawings for Warrior Cats and Slightly Damned. Don't know what that is? FIGURE IT OUT! Enjoy. :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked to the vines that lead up to the house. I grabed Jack and climed up. His arm was bleeding, but not as much as his stomach. I opened the trap door to see Snowy sleeping. Not trying to wake him up, I steped over him, but i failed to do that.

Snowy jumped up and barked, I heard birds fluttering up from the trees, thats how loud it was.

" SHHHHHH!"

" BARK BARK BARK WOLF WOLF!"

" SHUT THE HELL UP!"

" BARK BARK!"

" HERE DAMMIT!"

I gave the dog a steak and walked to Jacks room. Snowy whined and pushed it aside.

" What dog dosn't like steak? Or are you not Hungry?" He followed me to his room as I laid down Jack. " I wonder what would help him... Potions!" I had very little conections with potions, but if he only had Potion of healing.

I Looked in all of his chest. Nothing, only Fire Resistance 8:00. Wait, If he had this, He has a Brewing Station. I Ran out and checked the whole house, nothing. Snowy Looked up and sat down on my shoe.

" Ok dog, Where does your father keep his potions?" as if a signal, He barked and ran to a painting.

" What the hell does this have to do with what were handling right now?!"

He walked away and I leaned back on the painting.

" Stupid dog." I muttered. The wall suddenly faded behind me and I fell back knoking the air out of me. I laid in aww when I saw the secret room. It had a bunch of glowstone and lapizoid blue as walls. Lava was at the far left corner, I could hear it sizziling around me. Some of the roof was obsidion while the rest was stone, Making it modern and old at the same time. I got up and ran to the chest, I saw mostly Awkward potions and Night Vision.

I only saw two healing ones, but there was only Potion of Healing 2 and the regular one. I didn't know what would be better._ If I gave him the POH 2, He might not recover in time, I'll give him the regular one._

I went to Jacks room and shook him. He was out _Cold!_ I know a trick that could probably wake him up. I pulled his shirt and made him tilt a little off the bed. He opened his eyes and I dropped him.

" SHIT MAN WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS IN DA MIDDLE OF A AWESOME DREA-" I put the bottle in his mouth. " Drink it." He put a derp face and drank the bottle. When he finished, I hardly gave him time to talk. " What w-" I put another and he drank again. I put the trash can next to him. He might feel Nausiated.

" Gee, tell me what's going on why don't you." He went back on his bed and got the trash can.

" Im not feeling so well..." All this Green acid came out of his moth into the trash can. When he was done, I knew he had taken the shit out.

I had to wait for the bites to heal, then he woulden't feel any pain. He fell back and closed his eyes. He snored and coughed. I saw Snowy climb up the bed and curl up into a ball. I felt tired to.

I closed to door and went to my room. I laid down and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_I opened my eyes to see the Aither. What a surprise. I walked to the nearest cloud. " Hello? Am i dead? Anyone there?!" _

_I saw a mist come directly towrds me and turned into a human. It came with a bow and super sharp arrows and shot one. I paniced and leaped. I didn't touch the ground, I was flying! I laughed and called the human from down below. _

_" Come on man, come and get me." He jumped and flew up to me. _

_" Oh shit, Ok man, let's talk this through...Your mad, Im not. Can you take it out on a punching bag or something?" _

_He narrowed his eyes and droped the bow, only an arrow stayed in his hand. I forgot about my Stone Sword. I pulled it out. " Lets go." _

_He flew and his arrow collided with my sword, It made pain a lot easier to feel. His hits were like a Dimond sword in you heart. He punched my stomach and I lost my breath. I sliced his hand a bit with the sword, blood dripping down his arm. I had no mercy at him. The sword had it's final hit when it hit his leg. It shattered and pieces fell down to the clouds. _

_He laughed and grabed the pieces, it looked like he was... absorbing them! His hood still covered his eyes, not mentioning the glow under it, He unhooded it and... it was shocking! He had the same eyes as me! Exactly the same! _

_" Im surprised, how you fought for Jack. It was all your doing." He said._

_" What do you want?" I shouted, feeling the pain in my stomach rising again._

_" I don't want anything. I just want to keep my... friends alive." He started to walk away._

_" Wait! don't you want the Amulet?!" I blurted, not noticing his eyes were already on the Amulet._

_" No, you need it for your safty. I'll whisper to you soon, when you need help..." He faded, I felt myself fall to the ground._

_" NO WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"_

I woke up painting. I went strait up not noticing the radio above me and hit it. the pain was on the same bump that I hit when i broke in.

" OW! aww... Shiz... that was... painful..." I looked at my clock... _1:30!?_ " How? I didn't even set my clock! and the blinds," I looked at them, they were closed when i fell asleep." they were closed... Jack!"

I ran outside my room, no one there... what if Snowy is here? I went to the kitchen. I joged to Jack's room when I steped in somthing sticky and slimy when I pulled up my foot.

" Oh Notch, what is that? I hope it's not..." I looked down at my foot. Blood is what I was trying to avoid in this situation.

Well, It certenly did not work.

A big pool of blood was right in the walkway to Jack's room. I tried not to think of the possabilities that could of happened when I was asleep. I looked at my roomate's door and knew I had to open it one way or another.

I coulden't belive this. It's all my fault if something happenes to Jack! I should of had been more responsable!

" WHY WORLD?! WHY THE JUNGLE?!" I realized that wasn't going to help when all I herd was birds flying and stuff. I knew no one cared about damn me. I was a mastake, unable to fix.

_No Krumie, your not a mastake. Look in the room..._

I put my head down and felt tears form in my eyes. No... He not dead, not yet. I finally just socked the door, my anger realesing.

" Are you fucking serious? WOW! I WASTED ALL MY FUCKING TIME FOR THIS SHIT?!"

In front of me was a dead corpse of a cow, flies and shit flying around it. The blood was coming from it's stomach. I decided to leave it. I walked out the trapdoor, hoping to find Jack and kick his ass.

I was about there, when I saw Snowy circling somthing and barking like he was on crack or somthing. I thought if i took the female horse, (Scence the Male was gone,) She might like me. I got of of her and walked to Snowy.

" Yo, dog, where's Jack?"

" Bark!"

" That dosn't help." Where is Jack? he should be with Jack. I saw what he was barking at. A note and a bag. I hope this is good.

I Picked up the note and felt sticky shit on it, blood, great, to make my worry's better. The note was from ' wonder who.'It said:

_Dear Krumie,_

_If you read this, im in a cave near your old house, it looks interesting. I'll be back at approximately 3:00. Don't forget to look in the bag, you might enjoy it._

_Bye!_

_~Jack._

Well, that made thing _alot_ easier. I looked at Snowy. He held the bag in his jaw. I snatched it and gasped.

12 diamonds in this bag. But not any ordinary diamonds, _Neather _diamonds.

**Well, that was interesting. very nice indeed. Sorry if the next chapters are kinda late,and I don't like it. well, see you soon. DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT MY DEVIANT ART! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Angelic?_

_October 3rd, 4023, Southernside Jungle_

**Hello world of people! You see, you're probably all asking, " Why so quick?" I was lazy and im going to San Diego for a while soooo... Sadly, I wont be here for a week or so. And after that i might uptate a chapter on fridays and the weekend. So here's the next chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where oh were could you possibly be?" It's been 3 hours since I found the Diamonds. Surprisingly, I found traces of Jack around my old and burnt house. But he's just trying to hide from me. I found the hole I got trapped in before, and, No coal, many torches.

" Damn it Jack, where are you?!" No reply.

See, this is why I like to be on my own. No body else. But nooooo, I have to find the bastard first. " So... world, have you seen this lost freak named Jack?" Of corse, I thought I was talking to myself, but thats impossable here.

_" Krumie, I know where he is, but your afraid of water."_

I stopped, how did this...Mysterious Voice... Know what I was talking about?

" Well, mister captian obvious, is he across the river?"

_" sadly, yes. But, I know a easier way."_

" Mmmhhhhhmm...?"

_" Follow the footprints you see on the ground."_

" What foo- Oh shit..." I looked down, no-one was in front of me, and I saw footprints. " Fine, i'll follow them."

20 fucken looooong minutes that I had to follow It. " So, exactly, why are you helping me, or us?"

_" Classified. You'll know later."_

" Can you at least tell me why your here? Are you a ghost or something? TELL ME SOMETHING!"

_" ALRIGHT, alright, Im here to help you."_

"Wh-"

_" Because, I have word from Notch to help you because of the __Zombie King.__"_

" The who?"

_" The__ Zombie King.__ You know, Zombie King?"_

" Sorry, I don't understand gajkbfjksa."

_" You don't know Angelic? Wow." _We walked the path he told us, without water. I asked 'Him' what his name was.

_" Jermone."_

" The Jermone?"

_" Yah."_

" DIDN'T YOU DIE?!"

_" NO SHERLOCK, IM ONLY INVISIBLE!" _We laughed and continued. I suddenly herd a shuffle in the trees.

I saw a figure jump out to reach me, teeth clenched, fist like claws and in the right hand, A diamond sword. " What!" I landed on my back and close to the water. I clenchend my fist and punched it. It went back. As I was regaining my balance, I felt a hard something-like-hammer to my face. I fell back and got my knife, threw it, No good. I was shaking like hell, missed. He leaned on top of me and held the sword up, ready to stab me. I finally saw the face.

" Jack?" He stopped and pulled of The Mask thing

" Oh Notch! Krumie? I-I thought..."

" Jack, What the hell's up with the mask?" I managed to spurt out, along with blood.

" Made it. How... Oh, the note."

" Yah. So, can you like help me?" He said his appolagy's and we walked home.

" J-jack, I, can't walk." We were there, we got the horse, Snowy, and I couldn't find Jermone.

" Can you climb?"

" N-no. Sorry, I-" I couldn't take It, I collapsed on the floor with a thud. I felt the world spin... Im dead.

No. Im not

come'on Krum,

Get up.

Now. I tried and tried, I made myself fall. Hard. " Krumie, Wait, I'll be back."

He ran up the ladder, I was crying now, how was I going to make it? I felt cold and rough licks on my cheek. Snowy was whining and he layed next to me.

" Hey snowy," He turned to me. "sorry how i treated you. Im such an ass." He whined more and barked. I saw what he was barking at. Night was here, shadows were filled with Skeletons and Zombies. One came up to us, And I cried even more. when I opened my eyes, There was Snowy, and the Dead Zombie, fighting. The zombie was weak so, It... Died. I saw Jack coming down and murmur something under his breath.

" Next time, look before you atack, Jack. You almost killed your best friend."

" W-what's up wi-with the a-angelic shit...?" He ignored me and ingected some neddle with red juice into me. " OW! oh.. I-why did you do...that..." I felt something go into my brain that told me to go to sleep.

When I passed out, I should of had stayed up.

**Sorry guys about the short, short chapter. I just, don't want to give away all the good parts. Honestly, im listening to Do You Remember by Jay Sean. Good song, Ok anyways-**

**Jack: Hey, shoulden't we tell them what the words mean?**

**Krumie: Yah! I don't even know them.**

**Well, Let's let Jermone do the honers.**

**Jermone: Why thank you Nighty, Now if you don't remember, ****Zombie King, ****means 'Zombie King.' and he will come up in later chapters. Oh! and what Jack said,****Next time, look before you atack, Jack. You almost killed your best friend, ****It means ' Next time, look before you attack, Jack. You almost killed your best friend.'**

**Jack: *facepalms and stares at Krumie* ummm...**

**Krumie: Im your best friend?**

**Jack: y-yes...?**

**Krumie: OMN! I HAVE A BEST FRIEND! (OMN MEANS OH MAH NOTCH!)**

**Jack: o-oh yah... *whispers* Holy fucken Notch, that scared me.**

**Well, see you all later! everyone, say-**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	5. IMPORTANT FUCKING UPDATE READ PLEASE!

UPDADE PEOPLE!

LISTEN UP! I might not be countinuing my first story-The Ledgend Of Minecraft- For various reasons:

1: I haven't Updated in a while, i coulden't because iv'e been so caught up in test and stuff, ya ya your're probably thinking, well i know thats a commen exuse but i want to- Wait that's two...

2: I WANT TO START FRESH! why? well because it sucks. so Im going to Remasterize it in a couple of weeks or a month and-a-half from now. IM GETTING A NEW LAPTOP OK? My dad is sending it in and it will come very soon as i know. this computer took a shit big time and i need a new one.

3: Yah thats mostly it. WAIT!... And i will call it a diffrent name-Mabye- if i do i'll tell you guys. and also, IT WILL BE FINISHED SO DONT COME CRYING TO ME THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE OK?!

Thanks and Have a Nice Day. :\


End file.
